Mysteries of My Past
by The Master of 619
Summary: Amumu wants to discover what happened with him in the past and will ask for help to do it. Who are coming with him? And what mysteries does his past hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first multi chapter story, thanks to all who read my previous stories and to Guan Luar-ke and Neko-chan2604 who followed and put favorite to my first two stories. This story won't follow any of my previous stories and will use the P.O.V. system. So let's get started. League of Legends belongs to Riot.**

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

I'm so close to the day. I'm going to the Shurima Desert to discover my past in a week. I have a month according to the Summoners. If I can't find anything I will return to the Shurima Desert in 6 months. I have to find something; I can't wait for 6 months.

I need help to do this, so I can take about three champions with me as long as they are alright with it.

There are many champions here, but there are many that aren't a choice. First we have champions like Cho'Gath, Xerath, Renekton, Fiddlesticks, Dr. Mundo and many others who simply aren't a choice at any point. Then there were champions like Draven, who is to self-centered, Jinx who is too chaotic, or Veigar, who would yell: "No!" even before I ask him. Then the champions who seemed to have more important issues like Leona, Riven, Shen, Twisted Fate, VI, Graves and many others. I will ask champions who seem friendly like Teemo, Lux, Blitzcrank, Taric, Tristana, Nunu and Annie.

"Hi Amumu"

I turn around to find Annie. "Oh, hi Annie"

"Why did it you look so lost in your thoughts?"

I almost forgot. "I was wondering who would come with me to the Shurima Desert. Would you come? It's next week"

"I'm sorry, but I can't come, I got to do something very important next week"

"Uh, okay" I thought she would accept.

"See ya later Amumu" If she didn't accept what makes me think any of the other will accept.

**Later that day**

There's Nunu. He is a nice guy, I hope he accepts

"Hey Nunu" This must go right.

"Hi Amumu, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Shurima Desert with me and some other champions"

"I'm not sure; the desert isn't my style" No, don't reject, please

"Who else is coming?"

"I hadn't asked them yet" Please accept, I can't do this alone.

"If you get more people, I'm coming"

"Really?" I said with excitement.

"Just get two more people and I'm coming without complain"

"Thank you very much"

"You're welcome, see ya"

I must make sure two more people accept. Concentrate Amumu, this is when you must sound convincing.

**Normal P.O.V.**

And Amumu kept asking champions, if they wanted to come with him. Everybody seemed to have a reason not to come with him. Five days had passed and he didn't have anyone else.

Amumu was starting to lose hope. He went to the champions who would accept, and they couldn't. He kept walking through the hallways of the Institute of War, when he bumped on someone.

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

"Fizz?"

"Hi Amumu, sorry for bumping you, I wasn't paying enough attention I think"

"No problem, I wasn't paying attention either, I have many things on my mind"

"What's going through your bandaged head?"

"I can't find someone who would come with me to the Shurima Desert"

"Why do you want to go there?"

"I want to discover what happened with me in my past. I have no memory"

"Wow. That sounds like an adventure. I can come with you if you want it"

"You would come with me?" Someone else is offering to come. Yes! Finally!

"Sure" He said with confidence.

"Then you're in"

"Is somebody else coming?"

"Nunu said he would come if I got to two more people"

"Somebody else?"

"Well I asked everyone but Teemo and Tristana"

"I'm sure they'll accept, so when are we going?"

"In two days"

"See ya in two days" He said before leaving. This is perfect; I only have to convince Temmo or Tristana to come. But I'll do it tomorrow; I'm too tired.

**And this is the end of chapter one of my story. Leave your opinions on the reviews. If you think I should fix something, be free to tell me on the reviews or using PM. Thanks for reading this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people from all around the world and welcome to my story. First I want to thank to all the ones who read this story and to SageEmpress who besides following this story is the first reviewer of any of the stories that I've written so far. League of Legends belongs Riot.**

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

Okay, Amumu today is the day you convince Tristana or Teemo, but you can't fail or you won't have enough people for the trip.

Tristana and Teemo are most likely together, so it shouldn't be a problem to find them.

"Amumu" I heard a voice from behind me, so I turned around to see Nunu and Fizz.

"Hi guys, what's the matter?"

"Did you ask them?" Nunu said.

"No, but I'm on my way to do it,"

"Would you mind if we came with you?" Fizz said. It wouldn't be a bad idea to bring them, if they are with me, maybe there will be more chances that Tristana and Teemo accept.

"Sure" And after that we made our way to the entrance of the Institute of War where they were most of the time.

We arrived to see them laugh at something, we approached and said "Guys can we talk about something?" After hearing my voice they both turned around.

"What's the matter?" Said Tristana now noticing Nunu and Fizz were with me.

"I was wondering if you would come with us to the Shurima Desert."

"Why do you want to go to such a dangerous place? "Asked Teemo with a scared tone of voice. This won't go well judging by his tone of voice.

"I want to discover what happened in my past and I**'**m asking you if you would help me."

"It is too dangerous and if something goes wrong maybe we won't be able to come back"

"Teemo is right. The Shurima Desert is very dangerous and going there would be risky" No! No! Noooooo!

"I see" This is it. Without help I won't be able to do it. I leave starting to sob.

"But then again, it would be an awesome adventure, so count me in" I turned around after hearing Tristana's words. Yes! Yes! Yes! I hug her while I say: "Thank you, thank you so much"

This is great; I have an actual chance of discovering my past with the team I'm taking with me.

"Are you serious?" I hear Teemo's voice directing to Tristana.

"What's the matter?" Tristana asked a little confused.

"You are risking yourself going to the Shurima Desert and you ask me what the matter is"

"What's the problem? I thought you'd be by my side like always." This is bad. This is really bad.

"We are leaving if it isn't a problem" Said Nunu and Fizz. So far the best idea I've heard. We start to back up, when Tristana stopped us.

"Wait a second" This will finish bad. "If you have any problem with me going to the Shurima Desert, then deal with it!" Said Tristana in an angry tone of voice.

Did we just witness the end of Tristana's friendship with Teemo?

"Now let's go!" Said Tristana in a more calmed tone of voice.

We decided to leave the place and a shocked Teemo before things go even worse.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Said Tristana in a more energetic tone of voice. I'm not sure if I should be thankful to Tristana for coming or scared of her? Nevertheless, help is help, so let's start.

"Tomorrow we are leaving the Institute at 6:00 A.M. It will take us about four days to reach Shurima Desert, after that we'll have about three weeks to discover anything, then we are coming back. So get prepared and bring the most essential stuff"

"No problem, now I've got to go to get prepared" Said Nunu.

"Me too, see ya tomorrow" Said Fizz. They left running, probably to get away of Tristana more than to get prepared. And now I'm the one alone with an angry Tristana. She seems slightly off her mind, now that I see her.

"Are you okay?"

"Uhh, sure, no problem. So tomorrow at 6:00 A.M., right?" That answer wasn't very convincing, but it doesn't seem as the correct moment to ask for more information.

"Yeah, at 6:00 A.M., so see ya tomorrow"

"See ya "Said Tristana starting to leave.

"Wait" Tristana turned around to see me.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming with us, it means a lot to me"

"Sure, that's what friends are for. See ya tomorrow Mumu" And then she left to her room. Did she just call me Mumu? I'll ask her tomorrow.

**So here we end chapter three. What do you think of it? Leave a review or PM me if you like it or you think I should fix something. Thanks if you read this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

** To start, if there is anyone there who was reading this story, I**'m really sorry for the delay. I**'ve gotten to many things to do at school and ironically used my free time playing League of Legends,**** Thanks to all my readers if I have any ,then I think that's all, so let's get started. **

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

Today is the day. I'm going to the Shurima Desert and I'm being helped by good friends. This could be the moment I finally discover what happened in my past.

It's good that I receive help from Fizz, Nunu and Tristana, even though I'm not sure about Tristana, she seemed pretty angry yesterday when she had that discussion with Teemo. I think she is not in her best shape for the trip. But I don't want to tell her and have her against me.

But then again she could be feeling bad and might need help. I will talk to her if she seems to feel bad, but if not then it's going to be okay. Right?

Maybe I**'**m over thinking this. She is willing to help, so it should**'**t be a problem.

I should get going before any of my friends regret coming and I'm sure someone will regret.

I leave my room to find that both Fizz and Nunu along with were waiting for me with backpacks on their backs as I left my room with a backpack of my own. We start going downstairs while we talk.

"Are you ready?" They ask me.

"Yeah, how about you?" Says Fizz.

"I have been waiting for the day I had enough friends who would help me with this trip"

"You look pretty excited" Says Nunu.

"I**'**m excited because you two and Tristana are coming with me" We've reached the entrance door where we can see Willump waiting for Nunu.**  
><strong>

"Talking about Tristana, do you think is safe to take her with us, she seemed pretty angry after that fight with Teemo" Says Fizz.

"Yeah. What if she keeps that attitude the whole trip?" Says Nunu.

"It'a Tristana who we are talking about, she is always in a good mood. It's not like she's gonna be mad the whole trip"

Right after I say that Tristana appears behind us.

"Hi guys, are you ready?" She says in a calm voice, but also I find it a little...fake?

"Yeah. We were waiting for you to come down" Says Fizz.

"So, shall we start?" Says Tristana with excitement, but then again slightly fake.

"Yeah. Let's start this trip" I say trying to sound excited. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but I can't take Tristana's attitude out of my head. She isn't the kind of person that would hold a mad attitude for a long time, then again I didn't think she was the kind of person who would have a discussion that would end a friendship.

"Ok, where should we start now?" Says Nunu while getting on top of Willump.

"We must leave the Institute and go straight to the Mogron Pass, after going through it we'll easily reach the Shurima Desert where we should set a camp"

"It sounds quite simple" Says Fizz smoothly.

"That's the easy part, in Shurima Desert we'll find a big variety of threats"**  
><strong>

Silence surrounds us until Tristana breaks it saying excitedly:"Then, let's get started before it gets dark"

"Okay" Say Nunu and Fizz slitghtly weirded out by Tristana's sudden change of mood.

So this way we start this trip in search of my past. Nunu and Fizz start chatting while I keep thinking about Tristana's attitude lately. Maybe this could be the right moment to ask her. I approach to her and see she looks lost in her thoughts.

"Tristana" She doesn't react.

"Tristana" She keeps without reacting.

"Tristana!" I say raising my voice. She finally reacts startled."What?!"

"Are you okay? You have been acting odd recently."

"Yeah, I**'**m fine" Her voice seems fake again.

"Is anything bothering you?"

"Well..." She remains silent.

"Come on, you can tell me" I say trying to discover what's going on.

She seems more calm now. "I've been-"

"Guys I think we're getting closeto the Mogron Pass" Fizz just interrupted my best shot at discovering what's going on with Tristana.

We get closer to the Pass to discover it is open and isolated, so we continue on our way to Shurima.

From this point I realize she is trying to avoid talking about her problem.

**Some hours later**

The day has passed by and I still haven't gottenany answers from Tristana. Suddenly I hear Nunu and Fizz are about to start a race until getting to the Desert. It's seems as the right time to ask her,

I get closer to her and say:"Tristana, I was wondering if you could tell me now what's bothering you"

She seems a little nervous "It**'**s nothing important, Just let it go"

"If it wasn't important it wouldn't be bothering you"

She remains silent for a minute before finally sighing. I've cornered her right where I wanted.

It looks as she is just about to say something when she yells out loud:"We're finally in Shurima "

I look to the front to see we have actually arrived. Fizz and Nunu are already there waiting for us. I guess I'll ask tomorrow

"Okay, it's time to set the camp" **  
><strong>

"Sir yes sir" Say both Nunu and Fizz in a jokingly tone.

We start putting our tents. Tomorrow I'll tell her again. She can't hide it forever. I finish putting my tent on just like everyone else.

We all put our tents and get inside them in order to sleep. "See you tomorrow guys" I say inside my tent.

"See ya tomorrow too" I hear them say including Tristana. Just await until tomorrow Tristana, I think before falling sleep,

**So end of the chapter. Thanks to all my readers. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people around the world reading this story's fourth chapter. Thank you if you'd reach this story's point; it means I ain't doing such a bad job at writing. Anyway, on with the story. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.**

**Amumu**'s P.O.V. ****

I open my eyes and yawn reight before stretching. It had felt like it was a long night. I go outside to realize I was the first one up. I walk nearby to where we set the camp. I see the Shurima Desert, so many floating pyramids. How did that even work, anyway? Nevermind, that**'**s not why I**'**m here. I woke up in one of those pyramids, if only I could...

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I jump out of fear after hearing that voice so close and so suddenly. Kinda stupid after I realized it was Tristana**'**s voice right behind me. She started giggling and it doesn't seem fake this time.

"Not cool Tristana" I say jokingly.

"Come on it was really funny" She was already on her gunner suit. She must have woken up earlier than me.

"Ok, it was funny, but don**'**t do it again" I say starting to giggle too.

"Fine, fine little mommy guy, so where are we starting our search today?"

"I think we should split up and go in different ways"

"Seems as a good idea, who I**'**m teaming up with?" She asks confidently.

"I think Nunu has become a good friend of Fizz, so that would leave us together"

"Then we are going together"She says showing signs of uneasiness.

"Yes, are you alright with it?"

"Yes, yes, no problem at all"I sigh mentally. She was acting weird again.

An awkward silence surrounds us.

I decide to break it by saying: "About what I asked you yesterday, you didn**'**t gave an answer?"

She was cornered just like yesterday. "I-"

"Hi guys, you really got up early" And that was Nunu along with Fizz taking another good opportunity again. At least we are going just the two of us today. Perfect time to ask her.

"So, what are we doing exactly today?" Says Fizz.

"We are spliting up, you and Nunu go to the West while me and Tristana go to the East, you all agree?"

Both Nunu and Fizz nood while Tristana just remains silent. This is starting to worry me, what happened to exciting adventure-seeking Tristana?

"Then what's for breakfast?"Says Fizz. Somehow I saw it coming from him.

We ate our breakfast, prepared our backpacks and departed from the camp. As I say goodbye to Fizz and Nunu. I realize Tristana is seems to be distracted. She was about to leave without her backpack.

As she starts to leave, I ask her:"Aren't you forgetting anything?"

She sudendly wakes up of some kind of trance and says:"Uh, what did you say?"

"Where's your backpack?"

"It's right over he-" She realizes her backpack isn't on her back.

"I'll go for it" I sigh. She is acting weird again.

As she walks next to me again she looks weirdly at me. She says:"Why are you looking at me in that way?"

I was looking at her? I shouldn'thave noticed. "It's nothing, just thinking on where to start investigating"

"Oh, in that case, why don't we go looking from pyramid to pyramid until we find something"

"Sure, why not?"That conversation was slightly awkward.

As we start walking the environment between us gets even more awkward. Fast Amumu, think of something to say and not die from awkwardness.

"So, how have you been?"Stupid, stupid. stupid. You know she just ended a frienship and you ask that.

"Uh, fine I guess, how about you?"She says with so much uneasiness spreading through her mouth that if it was water it would turn the whole desert into a sea.

"Doing better since Fizz, Nunu and you started helping with this trip" She smiles at my answer, I think I finally broke the ice of awkwardness.

"It's no problem my mummified friend" She says in a much better mood.

"Mummified friend?"

"You have to admit it totally fits you" I laugh softly. This is the Tristana I want to see.

After that we are able to start a fine conversation. We talk abou our lifes, what we like, the places from where we come and many other things. I like her better when she is not acting weird. She is a pretty fascinating yordle.

We've been checking in these pyramids for quite a long time and we still haven't found anything, besides all that, it's starting to get late and the Shurima Desert isn't a nice place when it's dark.

"Any problem Mumu?"

"Mumu?"

"It's just a nickname I tought for you. Now with my question"

"It's just that we hadn't had any advance today. Don't get me wrong, being with you is great and all, but we've been going from pyramid to pyramid and we hadn't found any hint my past. "

"Don't get sad maybe Nunu and Fizz found something"

I sigh"Yeah I suppose"

She puts her arm around me and says:"Let's do this. We check in that pyramid and then we go back to the camp where we will eat something"

"Okay"

And we start heading to the final pyramid for today. Most of them were pretty small, had just one room and it was nothing that really mattered to us.

We enter to see this one is bigger than the previous ones. There is a big room with a lot of symbols on the walls and stairs leading to another floor. We check on the walls, but we don't find anything.

"I guess this one is empty too"We go to the top floor.

As we start going up the stairs I say:"Now that we are about end today's journey, I just wanted to ask you why were you acting so weird at the beginning of the trip.

She stays silent for a moment before sighing. "It's just that ending that freindship with Teemo was a strong blow to me and I couldn't take it out of my mind. I just didn't want it to end that way" Now I feel sad for her, ending a friendship must be hard.

"But the time I spent with you today made me forget about it and I actually enjoyed our time together, so thank you"

I stare at her shocked. I didn't know she tought that,

"It's no problem" I say nervously. Why are you so nervous Mumu, and why are you calling yourself the way Tristana called you?

We enter the room. I light up the walls with a torch. We check all the walls, but there isn't anything that might be related to me.

I sigh again as Tristana pats my shoulder to confort me.

Suddenly we hear something,

"What was that?" Right after saying that we hear a growl coming from the bottom floor.

"I'll check, you stay here" I tell her.

"No, what if it's something dangerous"

"Don't worry. I survived against what this desert has to offer once, and besides I don't want you to get hurt"

After saying that I go to the bottom floor with the torch. There doesn't seem to be anything as I light up the walls, suddenly I hear the growl again, this time coming from the ceiling, I light it to see one of the scariest creatures I've ever seen. It had sharper fangs than even those of Warwick, its eyes were red, but a deep red that showed it wouldn't have any kind of mercy, its fur was grey and there were some spots that hadn't fur, they were spaces for scars that showed how many battles this creature has had. It growled at me, until I heard a voice.

"Is there anything Amumu?"

The creature know falls from the ceiling landing on its four legs and goes running to the stairs.

"Tristana!"

I scream before running to the stairs too. I start climbing them, but when I arrive I just see the creature growling at Tristana who is on the floor with her gun on the other side of the room and there seems to be some blood on the creature's teeth and on Tristana's arm. Now you've crossed the line. Anger fills my body as I toss my bandages to the creature. I hit him inmediately and pull myself with all strenght I have in my body.

The moment I hit it, it falls inmediately to the floor and seems to be knocked out. I smile before remembering Tristana is hurt.

"Tristana! How is you arm?"

"It hurts a lot. Did you kill it?"

"No. It's just knocked out, so we gotta get out of here now"

I help her get up when suddenly we hear the growl again.

The creature woke up.

And is going right after us.

**And this way we end chapter four with a cliffhanger. Tell me if I did good in describing all the characters and places. Also tell me if you liked the way I ended this chapter, since it's the first cliffhanger I ever write. Thanks for reading and hope you read this next chapter.****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is awkward. I'm sorry for the long delay this story had, but with school, English classes and pre-militar service it isn't easy to find time to write. I promise this story will be finished, but for now all I can show is this slighly shorte chapter. Thanks to all who have read my work for the past four chapters and hopefully you will get farther and please tell me through the reviews if there is something that is not written the right way. Anyway going on with the story. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. **

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

The creature started approaching to us slowly while growling. This is it. What a way to die. Devoured by a beast along with Tristana.

Suddenly I hear someone's voice.

"Amumu!Tristana!Are you in here?!" It's Nunu.

"On the top floor! We need help! "

"Okay, we're coming!" says Fizz.

The creature jumps rights to us, but I push Tristana of its way.

"Tristana, run!" I tell her right before the creature falls on top of me. It scratches my shoulder and starts growling right on my face as I do my best to stop it.

When I look to the entrance of the room and Tristana is still there.

"Why are you still here? You're hurt" I tell her as the beast keeps trying on bite me.

"I won't leave you here" she says. Right after that I see Nunu and Fizz entering the room.

Suddenly I hear a growl even louder than the one that is on top of me.

Right from behind Nunu and Fizz a big bear covered in fire runs and tackles the creature letting me escape. I look where Nunu, Fizz and Tristana are to see Annie behind them.

"Annie! What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you when we are safe. Now run!"

I did as she said and left the room along with Nunu, Fizz and Tristana. We started going downstairs as we heard a bunch of growls coming from that room. We started leaving the pyramid. Willump is waiting for us outside and helps us leave the pyramid. We all look back at the pyramid to see Annie leaving it along with Tibbers who was back in its teddy bear form. We all sigh in relief.

"What did you do to it?" Nunu asks.

"Let's say Tibbers made sure it wouldn't be a problem anymore" She says confidently.

As we start heading back to the camp, we start talking.

"How did you get here Annie. I thought you couldn't come" I ask her.

"Ar first I had to do something very important, but it was delayed, so I thought it would be fun to surprise you while you were here"She said smiling.

"What did you have to do?" Asked Fizz.

"None of your business"

All of us stared her for a few seconds before she said:"Just some personal stuff, nothing to worry about"

While Annie chatted with Nunu and Fizz, I approached to Tristana who was walking while holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" I said.

"Yeah. It's nothing I can't control" She said displaying that sincere and beautiful smile of hers. Wait...beautiful? what am I thinking?

"Maybe we should head back to the Academy"

"Are you nuts? We didn't come here just to leave after an small injury"

"I guess you're right"

"Now promise me you won't give up so easily"

"Alright I promise"

"What did you say?"Said Tristana acting as she hadn't hear me.

"I said I promise" I said now raising my voice.

"You better be saying the truth, Mumu"She said now laughing. I just smiled at how she acted.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the camp and started preparing some food Annie had brought with her. After eating we went to sleep. I entered my tent ,Fizz and Nunu were sharing one tent, Tristana entered carefully into her tent and Annie entered a tent she had brought with her. We said goodnight to each other and went to sleep for the night.<p>

Next morning I woke up early and left my tent. As I left my tent I saw Annie and Nunu chatting while Fizz was cooking something for breaklfast. I soon realized Tristana was the only one who was still sleeping. I approached her tent to wake her up.

"Tristana time to wake up" I said while knocking on Tristana's tent. No response, that's odd.

I knocked again. "Tristana wake up" I was responded with more silence. This is starting to sacre me.

"I'm entering Tristana"Still no answer. I sigh as I enter the tent. I see Tristana lying on her tent with a blanket covering her.

"Tristana wake up, breakfast is almost ready"I say as I uncover her.

When I see her face I get worried, it has turned into a red, and when I touch her forehead and feel a lot of heat.

"Tristana!" I shout, but she just opens her eyes slightly before closing them again.

**And that way I decide to finish this chapter of my story. Again sorry for the long delay to those who had read the previous chapters, but school keeps getting itself harder. Anyway I will try to update this as soon as posible, but I can't promise anything. On other side I'm staring to work in a new project, this one slightly similar to HyperSammy22's LoL Survior, just including more characters, if you're interested in this story just PM for more information. Thanks to those who support this story and please tell me if I'm doing something you would like me to correct through the reviews or PM. See ya next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I know it has been a long time since I updated this story. I have been really busy during the last few months, but last week after I posted my newest story "The League of Legends Challenge" I received a PM from JangoASF, a reader who liked that story and asked me if I would continue writing this one. That message reminded me how many stories have been abandoned by their writers and that I promised myself not to leave any story incomplete, so I started working as soon as posible and here it is the newest chapter of this story. Thanks to all reading this. All rights belong to Riot Games.**

**Amumu****'s P.O.V.**

How did this happen? She was fine last night. Those were my thoughts while Nunu, Fizz, and Annie were checking on her while she laid down in her tent.

"Does anybody have any idea on how this happened ?" Asked Annie to all of us. We all shook our heads. Nobody knew what made her sick all of sudden.

"This is awful! First she gets bitten in the arm and then she gets sick" I say while looking at her laying on her tent.

"Wait, wait, what creature bit her?"Asked Nunu. "I don't know. It was a huge creature with red eyes, grey fur and huge fangs" I replied him.

He then took out an old book from his backpack and opened it on a page which showed the same creature that attacked Tristana.

"Is this the creature that attacked her?" Asked Nunu while pointing at the book. I simply nooded while looking at the picture of the creature.

"What does it say about it?" I asked Nunu who was reading the information about that creature."It says that this creature is really rare and has been spotted just a few times by some explorers of Shurima. It is said this creature has a strong poison in his fangs, but it has never been confirmed since there are few survivors"

"Is there any cure?!" I asked worriedly. This wouldn't have happened if I had been there when that creature attacked.

"According to this book the only survivor of this creature's bite had consumed a strange red plant that grows in some areas of Shurima"

"Where can I find it?!" I said almost yelling at Nunu. What's wrong with me I don't usually act this way.

"Okay. Calm down Amumu. It says there is a bunch of it not far away from here. We can go, get some leaves of that plant and come here to cure Tristana"

"Fine, but if we'll go we better go right now" After saying that I leave her tent and go to get my backpack. I'm going to fix this myself I think as I leave the camp. When I'm on my way out I suddlenly feel something grabbing my arm. I turn around to se Nunu holding my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Says Fizz who is now in front of me."I'm going to get that plant, so stop getting in my way"

"And you were plannig to go all by yourself, not even knowing where to search for the plant"

"I was..." What was I doing exactly? Why have I lost control of my actions? What is wrong with me?

"Hey buddy" Nunu starts saying while he puts his arm around my shoulder. "I know you care about her and want to make sure she is okay" He is right. I must not let whatever is making me act this way to make lose control.

"Why don't we do this? We get prepared to go and get that plant while Fizz and Annie take care of Tristana. What do you think of that?" After hearing that I frown. I don't want to leave her side, but I guess I got no choice.

"Fine, but we better hurry up. I don't want to leave her for too long"

"Don't worry Amumu we'll take good care of her while you're gone" Said Annie trying to calm me down with a soothing voice. I simply nood at her words and leave to get ready.

* * *

><p>I am ready with all the stuff I need on my backpack. Me and Nunu are about to leave. I take a last look at Tristana who is still resting in her tent. I hope nothing happens to her while I am gone. I wouldn't forgive myself.<p>

"Are you ready Nunu?" I asked him wondering when we would leave. I got no response from him. "Nunu, you ready?" Still no response.

"Nunu?" I put my head in his tent to discover he was gone. Where is he? I see Fizz eslingas around the camp. He might know where Nunu is?

"Hey Fizz have you seen Nunu?" He looked at me and said: "Now that you ask, I haven't seen him in a while" That is odd. Nunu knew we had to leave soon. Suddlenly I start hearing some whispering from behind my tent.

"Did you hearing that?" I ask Fizz. He noods while looking at the place where the voices come from. We slowly went around the tent to find Nunu and Annie whispering to each other while they giggled.

"Guys" I say softly. They freeze right on their spots after hearing my voice.

"We won't say anything, but Nunu we have to leave now" He just noods, takes his backpack and leaves his place inmediately while trying to hide his blushing face.

* * *

><p>"Okay Guys. We're about to leave. We hope to be back by night time take good care of Tristana while we are gone" I say while Nunu is looking away still blushing a little.<p>

"Don't worry Amumu we'll make sure Tristana is fine while you are gone" I look at them seeing a lot of confidence on Fizz' face while Annie is avoiding to look at me ir Nunu still embarrased at what happened some moments before.

We just leave the place waving at them. I hope we get that plant on time. I can't fail you Tristana. I won't fail you.

**Now that I'm done with this chapter I want to say sorry for the long delay. Anyway, I want to make clear that this story will be finished and that I will put as mucho effort as I can in finishing this. Review o PM me if you think there is something that must be fixed. As always thanks for taking some time to ready this story. Hope you get to the next chapter. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sigh...the show must go on. I was supposed to upload a chapter of The League of Legends Challenge, but I had a problem and lost all my advance when I was over halfway done. And to make matters worse I lost the notebook where I had literally prepared all the chapters, challenges, eliminations and basically the whole competition for about 20 chapters. Anyway I promised to finish my stories and I don't intend to fail that promise. On with the story. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.**

Amumu's P.O.V.

As we leave the camp I can't take Tristana out of my mind. She didn't deserve anything that happened her. Just try to focus on your current mission: Get the plant, come back to the camp and make sure nothing happens to Tristana.

"Amumu!"

"Uh, what's wrong Nunu?"

"I should be asking you that. I have been trying to wake you up from your daydreams for about ten minutes now"

"Ten minutes?!" Have I really been thinking of Tristana for so long?

"What did you say about Tristana?" Was I thinking out loud?

"I don't know what are you talking about" I start looking away. And now my face feels very hot under my bandanges. Could this get any worse?

"I'm pretty sure of what I heard. You were thinking of Tristana, weren't you?" What else do I have to defend myself? Can't think of anything. You win this time Nunu.

I sigh"Fine I was thinking of her" He starts snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"Well there wasn't a reason to laugh until you got nervous and unnecessarily went over defensive" What is he talking about?

"I don't get where are you going with this?"

"Don't worry. You will realize eventually" I wish I could understand what he is talking about at.

* * *

><p>We continued chatting and walking until we eventually reached a small field that was slightly covered with red plants.<p>

"Finally we are here" Says Nunu relieved that after walking for over two hours.

"Ok, bring as many of those plants as you can and let's go back to the camp before it's too late" Nunu just noods before starting to take out the red plant the sandy ground. I begin helping him by putting all the red plants he took out into a bag. I hope this plant will be able to heal Tristana. The last thing I want is seeing in such a terrible condition.

"I think these is more than enough to make a herbal tea for Tristana" I nood as I realize that we had finished without me even noticing it.

"Let's leave, it's starting to get dark" Nunu just noods as we start leaving on our way back to the camp.

* * *

><p>On our way to the camp Nunu and me begin talking. He tells me many things about his life in Freljord and the Academy of War. It is entertaining, but then he starts asking me about my life.<p>

"What exactly happened when you woke up in that pyramid?"

I stare at him. There isn't much to say about it. "I just woke inside one of those pyramids without knowing who I was or where I was. Eventually I realized my heart wasn't beating, so I deduced I wasn't alive anymore. I just wandered through Shurima and farther until I eventually reached the Academy of War where some summoners heard my story and said I was good enough to become a champion of the League. Besides that I never knew anything else of my past and I can't tell if I ever will" I realize there some tears in my face.

"I see. And why was it so important for you to know your past? You've got a nice life in the League"

I think deeply for that one."I guess I just couldn't left this part of my life without a proper answer"

"I just have one last one. Ever since you began this trip you started becoming closer to Tristana. And by the way you reacted when she got sick, you seem to care deeply for her. My question is: Why is she so important to you?"

"She is..." I can't answer this one. For some reason I can't even take her out of my head. Why is she so important to me? We got closer since we began this trip, but that doesn't explain why she seems to be stuck in my head.

"I don't really know. She was just there to help me when I needed it and spending time with her got me to know her more. I guess I just developed a deep care for her in the time we were together" I smile as I remember the past days.

"She seems to be fond of you too. Just make sure not to mess up what you've got with her"

"What are you talking about? "

"Oh, come on! You should've realized that there is something between you and her that goes farther than only friendship"

"Supposing there is something going on. What should I do?"

"Just don't let the opportunity go"

"I can say the same about you and Annie" Nunu starts blushing while looking away.

I just laugh softly when I notice from far away the camp. Finally!

"Look, there is the camp!" I start running while carrying the bag with the plant to the camp.

As soon as I arrive the camp I enter the tent where Tristana was to check on her. She is laying in the tent with her eyes closed. She is asleep. She looks so beautiful. Wait... where did that came from?

Fizz and Annie enter the tent.

"You are here" Says Annie cheerfully while looking at me. Fizz looks happy too. Nunu arrives a few seconds later trying to avoid being to close to Annie on his way in.

"Do you have the plant?" I just open the bag to show them the plants me and Nunu recollected. Fizz smiles before taking the bag.

"Nunu and me will prepare a tea for Tristana. It will take just a few minutes" I nood while they leave the tent.

I approach Tristana while putting a hand in her cute face. Why can't I stop complimenting her?

"Is everything okay?" I look behind me to find Annie looking at me.

"Yes" I say with a low voice. She looks at me knowing I'm not telling the truth. I sigh before turning my face back to where Tristana is resting.

"You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Why does everyone think I like her?" Annie just looks at me with a smirk on her face before starting to talk. "It's pretty obvious you like her, you've left many signs. The way you look at her, the way you talk to her and how you reacted when she got sick are just the most obvious ones"

"Even if I liked her that way, I don't think she would like me back"

"You never know what might happen. After all she is the one with the choice in the end" I just look down. Is there a chance she likes me that way?

"The tea is ready" I hear Nunu's voice coming from aoutside the tent. He and Fizz enter with the tea in hands. I try to wake Tristana, but she just moves slowly her head.

"How are we going to do this if she can't even keep her head up?" Says Fizz. I look at her before realizing what to do. "Pass me a pillow" Nunu leaves the tent to bring a pillow he had in his tent. As soon as he arrives he give the pillow. I then lift her head up and put the pillow under her head. I signal Fizz to hand me the tea over. When I got the cup where the tea was I opened her mouth with one hand and with other I do my best to feed her.

When the cup is empty I ask Nunu:"Will she wake up soon?"

"I don't really know she could be up in a few hours or it could be after a whole day" After hearing his words I look at Tristana with pity in my eyes.

"It's better if we go to sleep, it's getting late" Everybody noods in agreement and we start leaving, but before I leave the tent I look at Tristana. I can't leave her alone in her current condition."I'm staying with her tonight" Everybody just looks at me before Fizz starts talking.

"Are you sure?" I just nood and leave to take a pillow of my tent.

"Good night everyone" They just answer me back.

"Good night Amumu"

**And this chapter is over. I hope you enjoyed and pardon me for the long delay. Anyway I'm going to try to upload chapters with more frequency, so you don't have to wait months for a chapter. Thanks to all who have the patience to wait for chapters. And don't worry, I ain't leaving my stories imcomplete any time soon. And if you know Spanish I recommend you the story "La Maldición del Amor" from "gankedbynashor". I've read, it is good, very good and it is updated daily. Thanks to all my readers and hope you read the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I said the updates were coming sooner and I accomplished it. Here it is the newer chapter and I don't plan on slowing this pace. Enough with the talk, on with the story. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.**

**Tristana's P.O.V.**

My head is aching. What the hell is going on? I open my eyes to see my tent. Last thing I remember was saying goodnight to Amumu and sleeping. I then notice Amumu sleeping near me. What is he doing here? I notice I slight blush in my face. What is he doing here?

I approach Amumu slowly. I poke him cautiously to wake him up. He slowly open his eyes. He turns around facing the entrance to the tent and begins mumbling some words.

"Be okay...please...Tristana..." What is going on? My face starts getting blazing hot. Great.

He slowly starts getting up while rubbing his eyes. When he finally seated he turns to see me."Hey, Tristana" He looks away.

He suddenly looks at me with a surprised look in his face. He just stares at me. Is there something wrong with me?

"You're alright!" After saying those words, he leaps on top of me smiling brightly and hugs me firmly.

"I know I'm alright, Mumu" I've never seen him so happy. He looks cute when he is smiling.

"I'm so happy you finally woke up" Finally woke up? How long have I been asleep? What's going on? Somebody tell me.

After he releases me, I ask him:"Mumu, how long have I been asleep?"

He looks at me right into the face. "Didn't you realize it? You were out cold for a whole day"

A whole day?

"How did I finished that way?" He has a solemn expression in his face.

"The creature that attacked you had poison in its claws. The next day I found you in a terrible condition with a burning face and practically emotionless. Nunu told me few people survived getting poisoned by that creature. After knowing that Nunu and I left the camp looking for a plant that could heal you, and eventually found it. We came back with it, Nunu and Fizz made a tea of it and we fed you with it" After finishing his story I notice some tears on his face.

"I don't know what to say. I don't think I'll ever thank you all enoughl for saving my life" I can't believe I was so close to death. I look slightly down when I realize Amumu is smiling tenderly at me. That cute smile again.

"Why are you looking at me that way?"

"It's just that you look just as pretty as when I promised you I wouldn't give up on my search for my past" I just smile back at him feeling a light blush on my face again. This thing of blushing is starting to get tiring.

"T-thank you" Great, now stuttering.

He stands and offers his hand to me "Let's get you some breakfast, you haven't eaten nothing for a whole day" I nood slowly and take his hand to get up. As we start leaving the tent. I remember one last thing I wanted to ask him.

"Hey Mumu, why were you in my tent when I woke up"I ask him teasingly."You weren't spying on me, were you?" Now he blushes slightly beforing turning to face me.

"I was in your tent the whole night to make sure you were?" After hearing his words I just stare at him with shock in my eyes. He was all night in my tent just to make sure I was okay? I can't believe he would something like that for me. I realize we have reached the middle of the camp. I turn him around to wrap him in a big hug. He seems startled by my hug, but after a few seconds he just hugs me back.

"Thank you Amumu, thank you for all you've done for me" He just whispers back.

"You don't have to thank. I did it all just for you" I strenghten my embrace feeling Amumu's body pressed against mine. This moment could last forever, but destiny just doesn't like me having these moments.

"Hey, lovebirds, after you are done with the hugging, can we have something for breakfast? I'm starving" Amumu distances himself and starts looking away after hearing the words coming from Annie's. I laugh slightly at his reaction. He looks cute even when he is embarrassed.

Nunu and Fizz approach eating sandwiches they had made while carrying some others for the rest of us. Good they brought the sandwiches, I was starting to get hungry and it will help Amumu get over the embarrasament.

"Tristana! You woke up!" I hear Fizz' voice happily after noticing my presence. I just smile at them. They get closer to give Annie, Amumu and me a sandwich.

We then seat in the middle of the camp to eat more comfortably. As we eat we begin discussing where to go now that I'm healthy.

"Did you find anything in the areas you investigated before I came" Annie said.

Amumu replied:"Not really. Tristana and I only found that creature"

"What about you and Fizz? Did you find anything?"

"We didn't find anything, just a bunch of empty old pyramids. Right Nunu?"

Nunu just looks at us with an odd expression on his face. "There is something" What is he talking about?

"Yesterday when we were walking back from getting the plant, I saw a huge pyramid not very far away from here "

"Why didn't you mention anything?" Amumu asks with uncertainty in his voice.

"You were so focused on getting the plants back for Tristana that I didn't want to put more concerns in your head" I notice Amumu looking at me with concern in his eyes before looking down. I won't delay Amumu's search anymore.

"If there is a chance to discover something then we better hurry" After saying those words Amumu just looks at me awe.

"You just woke up. I'm not sure wheter you're ready or not. I don't want you to get hurt again"

"Mumu" I put my hand in his shoulder "I've delayed you for a whole day now. I don't want to be a burden. I want to be helpful to you" I look right into his eyes. He is scared for me. I just smile at him while saying: "I'm going to be alright"

"If you are sure about this" He sighs knowing he won't convince me. "Then let's begin our way to the pyramid"

**Another chapter finished. And this time it took less than a months to write it. Better leave and start writing the next chapter before I lose the inspiration. Thanks to all my readers**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Never gonna give up on this story. Here is the newest chapter to Mysteries of My Past. Enough talking, I'll explain at the end of the chapter. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.**

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

We start packing all the stuff of the camp. While I put my backpack on, I look at Tristana and Annie dismantling Tristana's tent. I must trust Tristana. She is willing to avoid resting just to help me. She is being very kind and supportive to me. I guess that's why I like her so much.

"Amumu!" I hear Fizz and Nunu's voice.

I turn around to see them both along with Willump. They already had their backpacks ready.

"Amumu, ready to go the pyramid and finally discover about your past?" I just nood slowly avoiding giving a proper answer. They look at me strangely.

"Are you ok?" Asks Fizz.

"Yeah, just a little worried about Tristana"

"Don't worry Amumu. She is going to be fine, plus she offered helping you as soon as she healed. It seems like she cares deeply for you, maybe there is something deeper hidden between you two, isn't there ?" After saying those words Fizz began laughing teasingly. I could begin feeling my cheeks get hotter at the thought of Tristana liking me in that way.

"What Fizz tries to say, at least I think, is that if she is so willing to help you, she must be in good shape" Nunu is right about this. Just try to calm yourself Mumu. Everything will be fine.

"Boys, are you ready?" Asked Tristana while approaching already with her tent packed in her backpack. Annie was right behind her carrying her backpack.

"We've been ready for over an hour here" Responded Fizz jokingly.

"Then let's go" Said Nunu leading the group while riding Willump.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristana P.O.V.<strong>

As we head on our way to the huge pyramid Nunu said he saw, we begin chatting and laughing all together.

"Tristana, you're so fun!" Said Fizz while laughing at my anecdote. It's so good to finally be having a good time after all the drama. I see to my left to notice Nunu, Fizz and Mumu separating from the group for a moment. I try to follow them, but I feel a hand touching my shoulder. I turn around to see Annie,

"We need to talk" Says in a solemn tone. Why is she so serious?

"What's the problem?"

"I'll just cut to the chase. It's about Amumu"

"What's with him?"

"You two have gotten very close ever since you began this trip" She said as if something was wrong with it.

"Yes? Is something wrong about it?" I know where this is coming.

"Come on! You know what I'm talking about. There is something going on between you two"

"Fine! I won't deny that we've gotten really close, but that's it! Besides being good friends we haven't done anything"

"Yet. Look, I don't want to sound mean or anything. In fact, I'm glad you have made Amumu feel happier. But remember, He is my friend and if you do anything that hurts him in the wrong way, you'll have to deal with me" I look at Annie as she has now formed a flame on her hand.

I gulped before saying:"You have nothing to worry"

"Good" She turned the flame off and left to talk with the rest of the group. Annie can be really scary when she wants. Why would she think there is something deeper going between Amumu and me? He has been a good friend and that's it.

"Hey, Tristana" I turn around to see Amumu behind me. Wonder what he wants to talk about?

"Mumu, everything's fine?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to check on you" It's nice to have such a good friend.

"No need to worry. I think I've healed correctly"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I don't want anything happening to you" After he stops talking, I begin feeling my face get hotter...again.

"That's so sweet of you, Mumu" I begin staring at him with a huge grin on my face. He begins smiling back at me. As I stare at him, I realize I'm approaching to his face. Is this really happening?

"Amumu! I think I can see the pyramid! Come over here!" After hearing Fizz' shout, Amumu and I get distracted and hit each other with our heads.

"Ouch!"

"You okay, Tristana?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Go and check the pyramid with Fizz" He just nods before leaving.

What the hell just happened? I totally lost control of the situation. Why must Amumu cause me so many doubts? Why can't I get mad at him? I can't be actually falling for him, can I? Aghhhh! Just stop thinking about it. You'll be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Amumu's P.O.V.<strong>

Of all the moments they could have found the pyramid, it had to be when I was with Tristana.

"Amumu, that's the pyramid we were looking for" I approached to where Fizz pointed. It was behind a huge dune, it was an enormous pyramid that was at least 50 feet tall. It looked a lot more brighter than all the pyramids they had seen so far; and had a much more elaborate entrance door that was adorned with hieroglyphic reliefs.

"This is the one I saw, but I didn't know it was so huge" Said Nunu looking impressed at the pyramid in front of us.

"What are we waiting for? Let's enter" Said Fizz. I begin to feel nervous. This is probably my best chance at discovering anything about my past. I feel my legs shaking a bit. Suddenly I feel a touch on my shoulder. I turn around to see Tristana smiling at me.

"Are you ready for this?" She says softly. I just smile back at her knowing she is there for me.

"Yes" Finally. It's time.

**Chapter done. Now, it's time for explanations. Ever since the last update, I've been left with less and less time to the point I couldn't find time to continue with my stories. But I won't leave neither this story nor The League of Legends Challenge. Sooner or later they will be finished. Sorry for the long delay. I will keep on writing now that I'm close to finish school and pre-university courses. **

**Now that I'm done explaining myself. I think it's fair to say that there won't be a chapter of The League of Legends Challenge until I'm done with Mysteries of My Past. I wanted to be fair with updates for these stories, but The League of Legends Challenge's chapters are resulting a lot longer than I originally expected.**

**Thanks for having patience and finishing that author note. Review if you have any doubt or some constructive criticism. Bye until next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome to the tenth and probably the penultimate chapter of Mysteries of My Past. League of Legends belongs to Riot.**

**Amumu's P.O.V**.

We approach to the huge entrance of the pyramid. As we enter we see a long hallway with walls covered with hieroglyphics the sunlight from the desert vanishes as darkness fills the hallway . I look at some of them. There are some odd creatures on these walls. Annie goes to the front of the group to light up the way. As we get a better view of the place Fizz spots a hieroglyphic with a creature that looks like Nasus.

"Wonder if any other Shuriman champion has been here" In retrospect I could've asked a Shuriman champion before coming here.

"Look, there is a room at the end of the hallway" I hear Annie's words and notice the room she is pointing at.

We reach the room rapidly to find a huge image of what looks to be an ancient pharaoh commanding his soldiers. At the sides of the huge image were two entrances.

"Okay guys. I think we should divide" Said Tristana while pointing at both entrances.

"I think Fizz and Nunu should go along with Willump to the left entrance while Amumu, Tristana and me can go the right entrance" We all nod at Annie's plan. Be calm Amumu, nothing can go wrong if we three are going.

"Guys, I don't think Willump fits in this entrance" I looked at Willump to confirm he definetely was too big to enter the room.

"Okay. New plan, Willump should stay here in case anything goes wrong and I'll come with Fizz and Nunu. You guys will be okay?" Tristana and me again? Calm yourself down a bit. It's not like she's gonna get hurt again.

"Amumu, is there any problem?" I look at Tristana. Nothing will hurt her this time.

"Not at all"

"In that case. Let's go" Annie turns on a torch and gives it to Tristana before noding and going the ways we decided. As I see Fizz, Nunu and Annie disappear into the darkness of the left entrance I follow Tristana into the right entrance.

Inside, there is hallway leading to some stairs. We follow that way going downstairs, but without sign of any door or alternative road. Wonder how long we will be going until we actually find anything. I take a look at Tristana, but she seems kind of different.

"Everything okay, Tristana?" She keeps on walking with the torch on hand without answering my question.

"Tristana?" She suddenly snaps out of a trance.

"What did you say, Mumu?"

"I asked if everything was okay?" She stays silent for a few seconds before finally anwering my question.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, I'm just a little toughtful"

"What were you thinking about?"

"About all the stuff that's been going on since we began this trip"

"Anything that has bothered you?"

"Maybe a little by the fact that I was poisoned by a Shuriman creature..." She said joking. We both shared a short laugh.

"But in all seriousness there is this one thing that's been distracting me"

"What's is it?" Could she be talking about us getting closer?

"Well, you see..." Before any of us realizes it, we both crashed against a huge door. After we fell down I checked on Tristana to make sure she was alright.

"You okay?"I helped her get up. When did that door appear? Were we so inmersed into our conversation?

"Yeah. Nothing is broken yet" She giggled slightly after saying that.

"What do you think there is behind this door?" She paused for a second putting a hand on her chin and making a thinking expression.

"No idea. Guess we'll only know if we get in?" I just looked at the door. This pyramid might be my last chance at finding anything about my past.

"Let's enter" We push the huge door slowly. As soon as the door is open, Tristana illuminates the room with the torch. There are many old vases and relics scattered on the sides of the room. On the walls there were hieroglyphics of an old emperor ruling over a group of slaves. In the middle of the room there is a surprisingly shiny sarcophagus. It is surrounded by some scrolls.

We both approach the sarcophagus carefully, trying not to make any loud noise. When we were both in front of it we began examining it. There are some weird marks engraved on it, but nothing outstanding.

"Maybe we should check these scrolls for information" I just noded at Tristana's idea.

There is nothing helpul in these scrolls. Just some information about some ancient rituals practiced by Shuriman people and some stories about the former emperor of the place. I sigh. Yet another room without any answer. I feel Tristana's hand on my back.

"Don't worry, Mumu. I'm pretty sure Annie, Nunu and Fizz must've found something"

I want to turn back and give Tristana a big hug for supporting me. Suddenly I notice another scroll at the back of the room. I approximate to it, grab it and bring it to Tristana who still has the torch on her hand.

As soon as I get the light from the torch I begin reading aloud.

"The Curse of Sadness. Shurima was going through rough times under the government of the emperor Abasi. This emperor ruled Shurima with severity and selfishness almost leading it to its demise. The Shuriman demanded a change and were eventually given one after the rise of Azir. Abasi refused to leave his position as emperor pushing newly crowned emperor Azir into banning and imprisoning him inside a pyramid Abasi had built to his name. Abasi eventually lost his mind being trapped inside.

One night a Shuriman sorcerer visited him. He found the former emperor looking at the sarcophagus that was made during his government. The sorcerer had been a victim of Abasi's reign and lost everything he cared for. The sorcerer wanted vengeance, so he made sure that the rest of Abasi's days would be filled with sadness and sorrow. After a few weeks, Abasi was found dead in front of the sarcophagus. He was mummified and put inside the sarcophagus.

Weeks later, a mercenary entered the pyramid looking for anything of value he could steal. The mercenary was able to leave the pyramid, but died some days later. The mercenary passed his last days alive looking depressed and without any will to continue living. He wasn't the only victim of the pyramid, as other like him left the pyramid to suffer a similar fate.

The sarcophagus was believed to be cursed as one of the victims said he was hit by a ray coming from the sarcophagus before leaving the pyramid. The pyramid was separated from the rest of Shurima and guards were in charge of making sure no one ever suffers again from the Curse of Sadness"

I was definitely here. There is no other explanation to how I could've ended cursed.

"There must something else somewhere" I begin checking the room again.

"Mumu, I think we should leave" There was some concern in her voice. But I'm so close to finding something, so I keep on searching until I find a piece of paper. I take a look at it. It is about the pyramid and a yordle visiting it.

I begin reading to myself: Day 23. I've finally reached my destiny, hope I can discover anything about the Curse of Sadness, so I can go back to the Bandle. I'll continue with this entry after I check the sarcophagus room

"Amumu!" I hear Tristana's voice and take my head out of the piece of paper to notice the sarcophagus was starting to glow. Suddenly a ray was shot from the sarcophagus pointing on Tristana's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Tristana's P.O.V.<strong>

I closed my eyes. This is it. I'll die as a result of this damn pyramid. How I wish I could be angry at Mumu for convincing to accompany him to Shurima. But I can't. I can't be mad at Mumu. No matter how hard I try to blame him, if I'm about to leave this life it is all my fault. Just when Amumu and I were getting closer. It's so unfair.

Did that ray already hit me? I didn't feel anything.

I open my eyes to see Amumu blocking the ray with his body.

"Amumu, what are you doing?! You're being exposed to the curse of that ray" Is he crazy? Why would he do that?

"I'm keeping you safe! Now, leave before this goes out of control"

"I can't leave you alone!"

"Don't worry. I can't get more cursed than I already am. Just leave I'll be fine"

I guess Amumu can handle this. I begin leavin the room, but then stop. Amumu doesn't have to do this alone. I'm a League Champion and I can help him. I turn around and go next to Amumu pointing at the sarcophagus with my cannon.

"Tristana, what are you doing?"

"You are not doing this alone, buddy" After that I place an Explosive Charge on top of the sarcophagus and begin shooting at it. As soon as it exploded, the sarcophagus was reduced to rubbles, stopping its ray at the same time.

"You okay Mumu?"

"Yeah. That ray didn't hurt me at all." Thanks goodness he is alright.

"Maybe, we should leave this room before another strange thing happens"

"Yeah" He looks into the room. "Wait a second" He runs behind the remains of the sarcophagus.

"What happened?" Did he find something or what made him go back to the sarcophagus?

He picks up an old notebook. Why did he pick up that old notebook?

"What's in there Mumu?" I approach to where he is standing.

"It's a journal written by an investigator from Bandle City looking for information about The Curse of Sadness. This is the closest thing to a hint I've found since I joined the League" I've never seen him so excited.

"I think we should meet the others" He looks at me for a second before hugging me.

"I never would have made any of this without your help. So thank you" I hug him back. And that damn blush just came back to my face.

"There is no need to thank me Mumu. You could've done it yourself. You are very strong" I look directly into his eyes. Maybe Annie was right. Maybe there is something more than just friendship between us. Maybe...

Suddenly an strong tremor made both of fall down. A voice began coming from the destroyed sarcophagus:

"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY!"

"What's going on!?"

"I don't know!" The floor began cracking right below us.

"We must go before its too late!" Suddenly a huge rock fell between us separating us.

And I lost sight of Amumu.

**Chapter done. And on the way to the final chapter of this story. Thanks to those who have read my story and have supported it. If you have any doubt about this or any of my other stories, write on the review or send me a PM. See you next time on the final chapter of Mysteries of My Past.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to the final chapter of Mysteries of My Past. Enough with the talking. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games.**

**Amumu's P.O.V.**

What's going on? Why is the floor craking? Suddenly a huge rock falls between Tristana and me.

As I fall into the floor I see the whole room falling apart around me, a huge barrier of rocks and rubbles starts leaving Tristana trapped alone inside the room.

"Tristana! Can you hear me?!" No answer. This can't be happening. Not now. I try to hit and take down this wall of rocks, but it is useless. It is too solid to be taken down with my physical strenght. There must be some way to get through this rocks. I look at my surroundings. Rocks, dust, scrolls, there's got to be something that can help me get Tristana out. Suddenly I notice something odd thing sticking out of the dust and rocks. It's Tristana's cannon!

I pick it up. There must be something I can do with this. I point it directly into the barrier of rocks and try shooting it. I quickly lose control of the cannon and instead hit another wall. This thing is a lot harder to handle than I expected, but I ain't giving up on getting Tristana out of here.

"Amumu! Tristana! Are you two okay?" I hear Annie's voice. I look at the entrance of the room and realize there are rocks blocking it.

I hear Nunu shouting from behind the entrance "Guys, are you still there?!"

"Yes! We're still here!"

"Is everything alright?!"

"I'm fine, but Tristana is trapped behind a barrier of rocks and rubbles"

"We'll help you as soon as we take down these rocks"

I just nod before focusing again on the barrier that separates Tristana from me. There must something I can do.

"Amumu?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tristana's P.O.V.<strong>

I open my eyes to find only darkness. As my eyes adjust to darkness, I feel some kind of wall blocking my way. The room must have collapsed separating Amumu and me.

"Amumu!" I try to communicate with him, but there's no answer.

This is bad. Amumu can be hurt right now and I'm trapped here. I could take down this barrier easily if I can find my cannon. I look for it, but can't find anything with all the darkness. I feel with my hands something on the floor. It's the journal Amumu found about his past. I should keep it. Amumu would be devastated if he lost this.

I've searched the whole place. My cannon isn't here. There must be a way to get out. I try pushing this damn barrier, but it won't move. This is so frustrating. I'm all alone here while Amumu might be hurt or worse out there. I take out all my frustrations on a stone near me throwing it against the barrier.

To my surprise the spot I hit starts crumbling. I take the stone and throw it against the some spot again. It continues crumbling.

This might be my only way to get out of here. I begin punching, kicking and throwing stones into that same spot while it continues crumbling down. As stones, rubbles and dust falls from the weak spot of this barrier, a small hole opens letting an small ray of light enter this imprisoning space.

I approach and try to pust the barrier, but it won't move anymore. Maybe he can hear me now.

"Amumu?"

"Tristana?" Finally.

"Are you alright, Mumu?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. And you?"

"Nothing is broken. Just a little trapped here"

"Get away from the hole for a second. I want to try something"

"Okay" Wonder what he's gonna do. I hear a crash and a cry of pain.

"What was that?"

"I tried to tackle the rocks. It was a bad idea" I giggle slightly to myself, before focusing again on a way to escape. Suddenly I remember something.

"Hey. Is my cannon out there?"

"Yeah. But I tried shooting it and it went out of control" I notice sadness on his voice.

"I can teach you how to handle it well to get out of here"

"I think I can do it"

"Okay. To begin, hold the cannon firmly"

"Done"

"Focus on your target and don't take your eyes off it"

"Alright"

"If you are ready, pull the trigger and shoot now"

* * *

><p><strong> Amumu's P.O.V.<strong>

I hold the cannon trying to keep control of it.

"If you are ready, shoot now"

As soon as I hear Tristana's voice I shoot at the wall. But once again I lose control of the cannon and end up shooting the entrance.

"I can't do this. I don't have control of what I'm doing" I have failed you Tristana.

"You can do this Amumu. You've overcome everything that Shurima has put you through so far. Please do it Amumu" I hear some sorrow in her voice. I can't let her down.

I take the cannon once again in my hands. I repeat the intructions Tristana told me. Don't worry Tristana. I'm taking you out of there right now!ay

"Stay away from the hole!"

I pull the trigger one more time. This time I'm not failing. The cannonball hits the spot with the hole making a loud noise, sending pebbles fly all over the room and

I open my eyes to find a hole in the barrier I open my eyes to find a hole in the barrier. Tristana comes out of it with a smile on her face. Thanks godness she is finally safe.

"Well done, Mumu. I knew you could do it" She is smiling brightly at me. I just smile back while I hand her her cannon.

"Here is your cannon" She begins receiving the cannon when she stops.

"I almost forgot" What is she taking off her bag?

"I got the journal you found earlier" She says while she hands it to me. I was so worried for Tristana's safety, I forgot about the journal.

"Thanks Tristana. I don't know what I would've done if I lost it"

She just smiles while saying:"You're welcome"

"We better leave" She just nods.

We make our way to the still blocked entrance. I thought Annie, Fizz and Nunu would have already taken these rocks down. "Guys. Will you take down the rocks?"

"This place is just one step away from being a total disaster. These rocks are supporting the upper structure. If we take these rocks out the whole structure might fall down and bury all of us"

"There must some way to clear the entrance without making this place fall apart" I look at my side to find Tristana inspecting the walls surrounding the entrance carefully. What's up with her?

"What are you doing Tristana?" She doesn't respond. She just keeps on watching and feeling the wall.

"Guys. I think we can take this wall down to make an alternate way without making the pyramid bury us. We can focus our attacks on this wall and create a way into the stairs without touching the rocks on the entrance" She looks very confident while explaining her plan.

"You sure? One wrong step and this place will be our grave" Annie's voice sounds skeptical. This is probably the only way we might leave.

"Let's do what Tristana said"

"Are you sure Amumu? How do we know her plan isn't going to kill us?"

"We might only have one shot to leave this place. Tristana has a plan. I trust in her and her skills. If we get out her, it'll be thanks to Tristana"

"Fine. We'll follow Tristana's plan" I look at Tristana who is smiling at me. "We are leaving this place. I promise" She puts her hand on my shoulder while saying those words.

"Everybody now, let's focus our attacks on this wall!"

"Annie, summon Tibbers and order him to begin hitting the upper part of the wall"

"Nunu you throw Ice Blasts at the center of the wall. Annie you hurl fireballs at the same spot Nunu is attacking"

"Alright!"

"Fizz, you focus your attacks with your trident on the lower part of the wall"

"Okay!"

I hear Annie, Nunu and Fizz' attacks from the other side. Tristana focuses on me.

"Amumu, I'll place an Explosive Charge on this side of the wall and shoot it. As soon as it explodes you will toss yourself with your bandages and tackle the wall with all your strenght"

"I won't fail Tristana" She shows me her thumb up before beginning to shoot at the Explosive Charge.

I prepare to launch myself right into the wall. Don't worry Tristana. We'll soon be out of here. Tristana places the Explosive Charge and begins shooting. As soon as the charge explodes, I launch myself into the wall taking the wall down.

There is a lot of dust around as I try to get up. Suddenly a pair of hands helps me get up. I turn around to find Tristana.

"Good job Mumu"

"I did it for you" Her faces gets slightly red after hearing my comment.

"Guys, you can flirt later. We gotta leave now" I turn around to find Annie, Nunu and Fizz looking at us. Guess we got carried a little.

"Alright" We begin going upstairs until we reach the room that divided our ways and where Willump was waiting for us.

"It's time to leave, Willump" Says Nunu while getting on top of him. Finally we are gonna leave Shurima. nobody is hurt and I got a hint of my past. It went much better than I...

"YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE!"

Suddenly I feel the floor under me crumbling down. The whole room is falling apart.

"Everybody, run!"

We run reaching the long hallway that connects to the entrance of the pyramid. Suddenly I feel my backpack got lighter. I turn around and see the journal lying on the floor of the previous room.

I've gone too far to lose that journal. I make my way to get the journal from the room.

"Amumu, what are you doing?" I hear Fizz' voice, but I don't have time to respond. I won't lose this chance.

I reach the room to get the journal. As soon as I try to make my way out of the room the floor collapses. I lose sight of my friends while falling down. Everything turns black for a moment. I open my eyes to find myself at the edge of the remainings of the room. Tibbers, Willump, Annie, Nunu and Fizz are holding the structure of the hallway and the room from falling on top us. Right behind me a huge hole has formed. The journal. Where is it?

There it is. I see the journal lying on the edge of a small ledge. Maybe I can reach it if I stretch a little. I try to grab it, but the floor begins shacking.

"Amumu, don't get any closer to it. You're putting your life at risk. Take my hand so we can leave this place!" That's Tristana's voice. I turn around and see her stretching her arm trying to reach me. She sounds and looks very worried, but I can't lose this chance.

I ignore her words and keep on stretching to reach the journal. Just a little closer.

"Amumu, stop now. The floor won't resist much longer"

"I have to try. I've never been this close to discovering something about my past" Tears begin falling from my eyes. "I can't let it go"

"I know this means a lot to you, but your life is more important. You've got friends that care about you. I care about you. Please take my hand. I can't afford losing you"

I hear the desteperation on her voice. I take a last look at the journal lying on that ledge. My life and friends are much more important. I take Tristana's hand and we begin making our way out of the pyramid. The rest of my friends stop holding the ceiling and run leaving the pyramid. Everything is falling apart and we are close to being buried.

Tristana holds my hand tighter and Rocket Jumps with her cannon taking us to the entrance of the pyramid. We fall down, exhausted of the near death experience we just had.

"What happened back there?" This time is Nunu the one questioning my recent actions. I can't blame him. I ruined it big time.

"I lost controlof myself. I had actual information of my past and I lost it" Annie and Fizz approach the place I am.

"Wait a sec. You found something?" I just nod slowly.

"Amumu. We know that you came looking for something like that, but putting your life at risk wasn't the solution"

"I know"

"Let's put this behind and leave this place" Says Annie trying to calm me.

"Okay. Just give me some time. I want to be alone"

"Alright. If that's what you want" After saying those words, they get away from me.

I sit down in the sand while looking at the pyramid. This whole thing was a disaster. I put everything I care about in danger and I couldn't even get the journal back.

"Mumu?" I look up my shoulder to see Tristana.

"Is everything alright Tristana?"

"I should be asking you that. After all, you're the one that has suffered the most from this incident" I just look down with tears in my eyes.

Tristana sits right next to me "I know losing that journal was frustrating, but we can keep on looking for information"

"It's not that"

"Then what's the matter?"

"I put everybody's life at risk for my own benefit"

"Look Mumu. If our lives were at risk, it's because we chose to help you. It was our choice"

"But you could've died. If it wasn't for my stupid actions, none of this would've happened"

"Get it through your skull! I don't care if any of these was your fault. I only care about you!" Her voice was almost screaming at the end. Is she serious?

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. I put my life at risk because I don't know what I would've done if I lost you back there" I feel her hand touching mine.

"I didn't know you felt that way" My cheeks begin to get warm.

"Mumu. I don't want to see you sad anymore, so stop blaming yourself. You're a great Yordle. You are strong, smart, brave and you have been there for me throughout all these days"

"Tristana. I'm so glad you came to Shurima with me. You have shown me how awesome you truly are. I never thought I would feel this way towards anyone, but you have become too important to me to lose you"

Tristana smiles mischievously. What's up with her? My question is answered quickly as she launches herself crushing her lips with mine. We stay together for almost an entire minute until we finally separate.

"After all that has happened I'm so happy to be with you right now, Tristana"

She smiles before getting up and helping me up.

"Let's get going" I just nod while thinking how lucky I got in this trip. We find the rest of the group.

"You ready, Amumu?" Asks Fizz looking at Tristana and me oddly.

"Yeah. I think I'm better than ever" Tristana gives a naughty look after saying those words.

"In that case, where should we go now?"

"Let's go back home. I think we all should rest from this place. And I really want to focus myself on something much more important" Both Nunu and Fizz look confused after hearing my words. Annie smiles pleased at me and Tristana knowing what just happened between us.

"If you say so Amumu"

We begin our back to the Academy of War. As we leave both me and Tristana walk at the back of the group holding hands.

"I'm so glad you invited me to come, Mumu"

"So am I"

**Now that I'm officially done with this story. I can work full time on my other stories. Thanks to all those that have read this story since the beginning and to those who just started reading. I probably won't write another story using P.O.V.s since after a while I felt strange and uncomfortable writing in that way. Anyway, it feels great to finsih this one after so long. Review and send PMs if you have any question about this or any other story. See ya next time.**


End file.
